


The Final Game

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Hi~! It's so rare to find layhanfics & I'm so glad to find you here. Can you write a LayHan fic similar to Luhan's The Final Game MV concept? I just miss Luhan so much :c</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Game

Luhan’s getting pissed off. He’d been the captain of his school’s basketball team for two years now and this Suho kid thinks he can come along and strip him of the title? No doubt the kid is good, he’d managed to match Luhan basket for basket in a trial game that afternoon, but he’s not really captain material.

After the infuriating game, Luhan had escaped to the bleachers to let out some steam. His day was brightened at the sight of Yixing sitting near the fence, reading a book. Luhan toyed with his empty soda can, wondering if Yixing could cheer him up.

Before he had the chance to call out, Yixing stood up and began walking away. Luhan acted without thinking, throwing his can to try and get it into the bin next to Yixing. To his dismay, the can hit Yixing on the shoulder and rebounded instead of landing its intended target.

Yixing looked up, surprise written all over his face. Luhan quickly ran down the bleachers, wanting to apologise.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I was aiming for the trash can.”

Yixing eyed him over, “Right, like you would ever miss a throw like that. I thought you were the basketball captain?”

“You know who I am?” Luhan flushes at the thought.

“Sure. Doesn’t everybody?”

Yixing walks off, throwing a curious glance over his shoulder at Luhan.

-

Luhan’s life continued in the same way, with one added bonus. He had finally gathered up the courage to ask Yixing on a date and after it went well, they become a regular thing for him to look forward to.

It’s just playful stuff, holding hands and talking, that kind of thing. But it manages to distract Luhan enough from the issues with Suho.

That is, until Yixing lets him know that Suho tried to confess to him.

“We were waiting for the bus and he just pulled out a rose? It was weird. But I told him I was already dating you.”

Luhan feels smug for all of two seconds before Yixing tosses him an amused look.

“What? You’re not jealous?”

“Do I need to be?” Luhan asks, only half joking.

Yixing eyes twinkle as he answers, “No. Definitely not.”

-

Practice only gets worse after that. Luhan’s pride is horribly wounded when Suho pushes him over, Yixing watching all the while. It’s humiliating, even when he knows that the captain title will never be taken from him.

-

“Maybe I should stop coming to practice. I mean it’s only gotten worse since I’ve started watching right?”

Luhan fiddles with his coffee cup anxiously.

“It’s okay, I can handle it. I just hate feeling so weak in front of you.”

Yixing smiles, nudging their hands together across the table.

“I would never see you as weak.”

They’re interrupted by Yixing being pulled from his seat. Luhan looks over to see Suho dragging him away. He’s about to interfere when he sees Yixing place a hand on Suho’s shoulder and whisper something to him. It makes him feel sick and he’s quickly on his feet.

Yixing smiles softly as he approaches.

“I’ve told him that you need to work this out on the court. So we’re going to go to the park tomorrow and hash it out alright? First to ten baskets wins. And then there’s no more of this ridiculous posturing.”

Luhan agrees, slightly dumbfounded. He’s never doubted his talents before but then again, he’s never had such pressure like this before.

-

Yixing shows up a little later than Suho and Luhan. He waves at them before settling behind the net.

Luhan feels Yixing’s eyes on him the whole time they play. It’s not as daunting as he thought it would be, in fact he feels way better as he makes basket after basket. He shoots for his tenth, accidentally knocking into Suho as he makes the final basket.

He helps him up, unable to keep the grin off his face. Suho doesn’t make a fuss and they bro-hug it out before he leaves. As he passes Yixing, he whispers something to him that makes Yixing laugh and look at Luhan with bright eyes.

Left alone, Luhan approaches Yixing with trepidation.

“So you had that much faith in my skills on the court that you would put yourself on the line like that?”

“Don’t be stupid, I said that one of you would win, not that you would win me. I was always planning on going home with you.”

He grins up at Luhan, cheeky dimple teasing Luhan.

Luhan ducks in quick to kiss it before Yixing grabs him and kisses him properly


End file.
